Beginnings Drabble Collection
by nooneushudknow
Summary: The first collection for the drabble challenge over at The Heart of Camelot.
1. An Interesting Use for a Scarf

How exactly did he get inside Morgana's chambers?

He stared blankly at the massive room before him, trying to remember what exactly happened in the past couple of hours. He was at the tavern drinking ten beers and now he was standing at the entrance of the lady's chambers.

He dragged himself across the room searching for anything to lie on. Because of his blurred vision and the darkness that covered the room, it was hard to clearly see where he was and where he was going.

As he tried to focus through his dizziness, he tripped and face planted onto the wooden floor. He sluggishly got up and reached for his feet to make sure he didn't break any of his toes.

Instead of his feet, he grabbed on to a piece of clothing. He gripped onto it and started to observe it with his hands. He suddenly realized that it was one of Lady Morgana's night gowns.

He slipped the gown over his body and tied the string behind him. It fit perfectly and was surprisingly comfortable. He slid his hands down his body as he imagined what he would look like in a slender silk dress. He probably would have beat Morgana's beauty wearing any of her dresses.

After a couple minutes of posing and flirting, he laid down and slept instantly.

-

"Arthur? Did you hide my neckerchief somewhere?"

"Well it's not my responsibility for your scrappy fabric, Merlin."

"But I left it here when I was cleaning the horses- umm, never mind."

Merlin snickered as Gwaine continued to snore in a pile of hay with only a red cloth to cover his naked body.


	2. The Meaning of a Kiss

"Nobody has understood me and nobody ever will!" Morgana shouted.

"Morgana-" Merlin whispered softly.

"No! Just leave me alone! Why can't you just leave me here?! Why can't you accept that I will never be the same again?! I am living in darkness!"

Before she could protest any further, Merlin had already sealed his lips on hers.

She didn't know how to react. It happened all too fast. She tried pulling away, but it only hardened Merlin's grip around her waist. After another attempt of pulling him away, she finally gave in. She was taken hostage by a reckless kiss.

After what seemed like eternity, Merlin pulled back, with his forehead gently pressed on her own.

"That's why I want you to get a glimpse of the true light you gave to me."


	3. A Different Perspective

Mary Collins never ran as hard as she did now. It was difficult for her to run because of her worn out muscles, but she didn't care at all.

Why was her son in this position? What has he ever done against Camelot for the king to do this to him?

At this rate, she would never make it on time. There was only one other option, magic.

That's what got her son here in the first place. Magic.

"_Mom, mom! Can you show me that again?"_

_"Yes my dear! Here."__ She whispered a spell in her closed fist. When she opened her hands, a butterfly came out and fluttered around the young boy's head._

_"Mom, that's incredible! Can you teach me how to do that?"_

_She laughed and looked upon her precious child lovingly._

_"I can only try my best."__  
_  
Tears ran down the mother's cheeks as she tried to run even faster. There was no way she was going to save him, not in this condition.

She abruptly stopped and shouted in the Old Religion and lightning struck her. She closed her eyes, hoping that she wasn't too late. She was trying hard to keep the memories back, but they just kept flowing.

_"Please don't go out there on your own! You might get caught!"_

_"Mom, I'll be fine! I can protect myself."_

_"But I don't want you to be hurt! At least bring the book of magic, it can help you on your journey."_

She opened her eyes, but she knew it was too late.

Her son was beheaded.

She looked up at the pillar where the king watched everything in pride.

She wanted revenge, revenge on the man who killed her only son: Uther Pendragon.


	4. The Young Pendragon

"Arthur! Get down right this instant!"

"No! You can't tell me what to do!"

How exactly did Gaius get in this position? Ever since Uther went off to hunt with the knights, Gauis was stuck looking after Arthur. All Gaius wanted to do was create an anecdote for one of his new patients.

"This is Arthur," the king introduced to the old physician. "I don't think you two have met before."

"No, in fact we haven't," Gaius replied. He bent down to meet the young prince in the eye.

"I have heard a lot about you," Gaius said to the small, blonde boy.

"You have more wrinkles than I imagined," he replied bitterly.

"Now Arthur, give respect like you've been taught," the king told his son firmly.

"Hello Gaius," Arthur muttered in a monotone voice.

As soon as that boy walked through his door, Gaius knew trouble was coming in to nip him at the nose. This child refused to do anything he said, no matter how much Gaius yelled at him. He tried creating potions on his own, yanked every book off of the shelves, and now he was hanging from the ceiling by his shirt, which only the high priests could say how he got up there.

"Arthur, you better come down this instant or I am going to come up there myself."

"I bet you can't climb up that ladder with all the wrinkles you have on your body."

"You're stuck, aren't you?"

Arthur folded his hands over his chests as he continued to dangle on the railing. "Yes," he muttered under his breath.

Gaius didn't know how to get him down, but he did know one thing: this was going to be one **long** night.


	5. The Chains That Bind Us

Gwen was in a war, a war with herself. No matter how hard she fought, she could never win. Ever since she came out of the tower, she was a completely new person. It was as if someone was controlling her, and she knew exactly who that person was: Morgana.

Morgana was always there when she was being tormented by fear and agony. She was always there to calm her down. She was always there to tell her that she was going to make it through. She was always there to push her through her stress.

No, she thought. She was the one who got me here in the first place.

As much as Gwen wanted to push Morgana out of her mind, her body was already corrupted by Morgana's powerful words. No matter how hard Gwen struggled to regain control of her body, she was only pushed down and was forced to watch others get hurt because of her.

Morgana had imprisoned Gwen in her own body, and there was nothing Gwen could do.


	6. A Score to Settle

Uther stared at the flower in his hand blankly. So this was what Arthur had risked for that petty servant of his. He placed the Pendragon name in danger because of his reckless act to "save" a simple-minded boy.

He even disobeyed his own father. Uther specifically told him not to leave the castle. Instead, not only had he left the castle, but he had also encountered Nimueh, who possibly gave a hint to what really happened to his mother.

He continued to observe the flower in his hands. This was the flower his heir had risked his life for. If this flower never existed, that servant boy would have just died and would have been replaced within a couple of days. How dare his son disobey him just for this pitiful plant.

He crumpled the flower in his hands and watched as his son's face turned to pure horror.

"No!" Arthur screamed.

"You have to learn there's a right and a wrong way of doing things. I'll see you're let out in a week. Then you can find yourself another servant."

The king dropped the weak plant and walked out of the cell. Nobody was going to be in the way of his son's crowning, and nobody was going to stop the Pendragons from ruling longer.


	7. Grumbles and Gripes

"I can't believe him at all!" Merlin yelled. "First he wants me to clean his clothes and armor, and now the horse stables? Who does he think he is?"

"Merlin, that's just the way it has to be. Now you're his servant, and you should respect that he is going to keep you busy once in awhile," Gaius stated wisely.

"Well it's hard enough having to deal with that prat, and you would think he would give me less work to do after saving his life. Who made that stupid decision that the boy who saves the prince's life would be made his servant boy? If I knew I was going to end up like this, then I would have just let that knife kill him, for all I care. If anything, I would-"

Merlin caught himself when he noticed that Arthur was leaning against the doorframe.

"Merlin, I was going to tell you that the stables were already cleaned, but since you obviously love your job as my servant, then I'll make you do it an extra time through to make sure no spots were missed."

As soon as Arthur left, Gaius said, "See Merlin, this is what happens when you talk out of line."

Merlin hit his head against the table and moaned. There was no way he was going to live through this, and there was no way he was going to clean the stables again.


	8. The Finer Details

"Leon, we are going to the tavern, do you want to come with us?"

"No, I'm fine. You can go off without me."

Elyan frowned. "Okay, but if you change your mind, you can always pop in. We will probably need more people to carry Gwaine home anyway if he gets too drunk again."

Leon laughed. "I'll see if I'm able to make it. Thank you."

With a look of disappointment, Elyan walked out of the weapon room and joined the rest of the knights who were waiting outside.

Leon turned towards the middle of the room and cringed at the horrific sight in front of him. Leon understood that it was right after training and no one cared, but he had to make sure everything was precisely in place. He couldn't leave this mess until he knew that everything was intact when he left.

Where should I start first? Leon thought. He scanned the room, and found a pile of swords shoved in the corner of the room. He walked over and began carrying the swords in his arms. As soon as Leon started to drag himself to the other side of the room, Percy came in and abruptly stopped when he noticed Leon struggling to lift a huge pile of swords.

"Um, do you need help with that?"

Leon blushed, realizing how stupid he must have looked. "No, it's okay; I got this."

"No, you need help. Here." Percy picked up the pile Leon was carrying and placed them against the wall in order with a sufficient amount of gap between each sword.

"You're good at that," Leon praised Percy as Percy made sure the line of swords looked okay.

"My mom had the same problem. She would force me to clean the house hours on end, with only a few minutes of break to eat."

Leon couldn't help but to smile. "It's nice to know that I'm not the only one like this."

"It really it," he agreed and continued helping Leon with another pile of swords.


	9. Sunshine and Rainbows

"Mommy, mommy, look what I can do," a boy exclaimed as his eyes flashed gold and a bunny with a miniature dragon's head sat on his palm.

"Oops," he apologized softly.

His mother, who was watching him the whole time, laughed as her son blushed. "Don't worry! Nobody gets it the first time," she replied through her giggling.

"Then I'll try again!"

As the boy was about to perform the spell again, a strong man with a full set of armor on walked inside.

"Daddy!" the boy squealed excitedly, "I'm learning how to create animals in my hand!"

The man bent down so he was in eye contact with the boy, "That's my boy." He stood up and switched his attention to the mother who was sitting in a chair watching the whole conversation. He couldn't resist but to smile. He never felt so happy in his life. He had a beautiful child and a the most wonderful wife ever. Magic was finally accepted into the kingdom, and because of Arthur, his life couldn't have been any better. Mordred's life was absolutely perfect, and there was nothing more he could ask for.


	10. Ink Upon Parchment

Dear Morgana,

It is hard to imagine, after all the time we have been together, that you would betray me. You have been nothing more than a sister to me, and I couldn't have asked for anything more. You have always been by my side, and I have always been by yours, as why we were always known as the perfect duo. Though I understand your fear of the magic you possess, I still find the need of turning your back on your own family unnecessary. You knew that I am always here for you, yet you still decided to avoid my desperate plea of breaking through this barrier between us, that I am still in question of the explanation of its existence. You have always been so sweet and loving, and with magic or not, I will always see you as one of good intentions. Please come back home. Please come back to where you've always belonged. I not only beg of you as a worried brother, but as a childhood friend who has always looked after you.

From your brother, Arthur


	11. Seven Deadly Sins

Gwaine slipped through the door of the kitchen as he checked to make sure no one was inside. As much as he loved the feast, he still had an urge to eat **more**. It wasn't that he was hungry, he just wanted, more.

He observed the room until his nose was caught by a smell of roasted meat. He drooled as he followed the scent to a huge turkey, sitting on a piece of glassware.

Perfect, he thought as he carefully made his way to the bird. There was no way this couldn't go uneaten. As Gwaine reached out his hand to touch the tender skin of the animal, a boom came from the entrance of the room. Gwaine spun around to find Gwen glaring at him.

"Get out of here, if you don't want to feed on pig scraps in the stalks to tonight."

Swiftly, Gwaine paced past Gwen into the hallway without contact. Never, was he going to attempt to steal food from the kitchen again.


	12. Wish Fulfillment

Merlin walked alongside Lake Avalon as he kicked dirt, creating a small puff of smoke around his feet. Never has he felt so alone since he had to leave Ealdor. He had been uncertain as soon as he marked his footsteps inside the gates of Camelot, and now he was facing the same problem of questioning what lied ahead of him. Merlin still hasn't told Arthur about his big secret, Morgana was slowly deteriorating into a notorious, demonic sorceress, and to make Merlin's life a little more complicated, Mordred was added to the fine mix of the Knights of Camelot. How much more can Fate bite him in the nose with what he already got on his shoulders?

He slipped down on the sand and looked out onto the shimmering waters of the calm lake. He grabbed a pebble that sat next to his hand and threw it as far as he can, as if he could do the same with all his troubles.

As Merlin was about to satisfy himself with another rock, the surface of the water ahead of him began to break. Merlin flinched as ripples fled from the center of a bobbing rock. Merlin narrowed his eyes to slits, trying to get a better look at what was in the water. The rock began to slowly rise out of the lake, and soon Merlin realized what he mistaken as a rock was actually a head of a human, with the body still lifting until the figure was standing on the water. Merlin could only stare in wonder as the figure turned toward him and gave him a smile. To Merlin's surprise, he knew exactly who it was.

"Merlin," Freya whispered. "It has been awhile."


	13. What Might Have Been

"But Merlin, we are supposed to be checking the whole border, not a patch of land."

"Arthur, just trust me."

"You realize we will have to go back anyway."

"I already checked this morning. It's clear."

Arthur took in a deep breath. "I do trust you in your word, but if I find one thing that shows that someone has been here-"

"You wouldn't find anything, I promise."

Arthur gritted his teeth and turned his horse towards the path where Merlin had indicated. Merlin quickly glanced over his shoulder. As much as he felt uncomfortable doing it, he already made up his mind: he was going to keep Mordred's girl away from Arthur.


	14. The Voices Unheard

I glance inside the room, unsure if I heard correctly. Did I hear, _magic_?

Inside, I notice that a young boy has my small box in his hands. I slip through the door to look closer, but the boy doesn't seem to notice. As I recall, this is Gaius's assistant. I am aware that Gaius used to use magic, but this boy?

I try to look over the boy's shoulder to see what he has done. The beetles are alive, definitely, crawling about, waiting to be used.

I grin. This is perfect. Now I know something that could get Gaius out of the way. Finally, everything will go perfectly.


End file.
